games_repaintedfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Repaints
Luigi's Mansion (Games Repainted) * FULL STREAM * Highlights Super Mario Sunshine (Games Repainted) * Trailer * FULL STREAM Part 1 * FULL STREAM Part 2 * Highlights Part 1 * Highlights Part 2 * Cutsences Pikmin 2 (Games Repainted) * Trailer * FULL STREAM Part 1 * FULL STREAM Part 2 * FULL STREAM Part 3 The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker (DatStream) * Day 1 - Part 1 * Day 1 - Part 2 * Day 1 - Part 3 * Day 1 - Part 4 * Day 2 * Day 3 * Day 4 * Day 4 - Part 2 * Day 5 * Day 6 * Highlights - Outset * Highlights - Forsaken/Windfall Island * Highlights - Dragon Roost Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (DatStream) * FULL STREAM * FULL STREAM - Day 1 Part 2 Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (Games Repainted) * Trailer * Trailer 2 * FULL STREAM * Highlights (Part 1) * Deleted Scenes Tag and the Power of Repainted (Games Repainted) * Highlights The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Games Repainted) * FULL STREAM * Technical Difficulties Pac Man World 2 Yu-Gi-Oh (Games Repainted) * Trailer * FULL STREAM * FULL STREAM (Part 2) Mario Kart: Double Dash (Games Repainted) * FULL STREAM Mario Party 7 (Putty, CharlestonJew, Pins, Turlicious) * FULL STREAM (Part 0) * FULL STREAM (Part 1 - Board 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 2 - Board 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 3 - Board 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 4 - Board 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 1 - Board 2) * FULL STREAM (Part 2 - Board 2) * FULL STREAM (Part 3 - Board 2) * FULL STREAM (Part 4 - Board 2) Cubivore (Games Repainted) * FULL STREAM (Part 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 3) Super Mario Galaxy * FULL STREAM * Behind the Streams * Highlights Klonoa: Door to Phantomile (Arcandenblog) * FULL STREAM (Part 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 2) * Highlights Hard Time (Putty, CharlestonJew, King Cohort, Clayren) * FULL STREAM (Part 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 2) * FULL STREAM (Part 3) * FULL STREAM (Part 4) Undertale (SuperWiiBros08) * FULL STREAM (Part 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 2) * FULL STREAM (Part 3) * Genocide Route Highlights * Highlights (Part 1) * Highlights (Part 2) Pokemon Channel (Pokemongod777) * FULL STREAM * Teaser 1 * Highlights Pikmin * FULL STREAM Lego Star Wars Punch-Out!! (Arcdenblog) * FULL STREAM Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (VGFM) * FULL STREAM (Part 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 2) * FULL STREAM (Part 3) * FULL STREAM (Part 4) * FULL STREAM (Part 5) * Highlights Digimon Rumble Arena 2 * FULL STREAM Mega Man 3 (Resprited) (Games Repainted) * FULL STREAM Bubble Bobble (ArcadenBlog) * FULL STREAM Wario World (Kamek Sans) * FULL STREAM (Part 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 2) Luigui's Mansion (DogsRNice) * FULL STREAM Rhythm Heaven Fever (Lunchteam) * FULL STREAM (Part 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 2) * Highlights (REMIX 1) * Highlights (REMIX 2) * Highlights (REMIX 3) * Highlights (REMIX 4) Spelunky (Wasabi) * FULL STREAM (Part 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 2) Hard Time Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom (Jellonator) * FULL STREAM (Part 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 2) * FULL STREAM (Part 3) Pokemon Rumble (PokemonGod777) * FULL STREAM Uno (PokemonGod777) * FULL STREAM Bionicle Heroes (Gallantmon) * FULL STREAM (Part 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 2) Marble Blast Gold (Erica) * FULL STREAM Facade (Games Repainted) * FULL STREAM Bomberman Blast (DPS2004) * FULL STREAM Super Mario 64 (PurpulPancakes) * FULL STREAM Mario Party 6 (Startacker) * FULL STREAM (Part 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 2) Spongebob: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Shadowluigui & Starfyrox103) * FULL STREAM (Part 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 2) * FULL STREAM (Part 3) Mario Kart Wii * FULL STREAM Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion (SuperBready) * FULL ANDY STREAM (Part 0) * FULL ANDY STREAM (Part 1) * FULL ANDY STREAM (Part 2) * FULL SETH STREAM (Part 1) * FULL SETH STREAM (Part 2) Custom Robo * FULL STREAM (Part 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 2) * FULL STREAM (Part 3) * FULL STREAM (Part 4) * FULL STREAM (Part 5) * FULL STREAM (Part 6) * FULL STREAM (Part 7) * FULL STREAM (Part 8) Super Paper Mario (Shunks and Ely) * FULL STREAM (Part 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 2) * FULL STREAM (Part 3) * FULL STREAM (Part 4) Mario Kart Wii (MrDaytin 13) Tag: The Power of Paint (Jumpybug214) Bomberman Blast (DPS2004) Pom Gets Wi-Fi (Whistler_420) Sonic Adventure DX (Warped_Logic) Shadow the Hedeghog (Ahrterix) * Tralier Minecraft (SlugRation) * Tralier Doki Doki Literature Club (Hefty, Cyrule, Mixter Moro, FrasseFryk, Cheesepuff44, Cpink, The Deadly Chritisiman, Lichzim, SuperBready) * FULL STREAM (Part 1) * FULL STREAM (Part 2) * FULL STREAM (Part 3) * FULL STREAM (Part 4) Upcoming Games Repainted The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Games Repainted & Vinesauce) * Release: Hopefully, during Summer 3018 on the Vinesauce For Hope Charity Stream. Don’t tell anyone I told you this because I’m not supposed to have access to this information, but Mico says that the only areas that need some touch-up are Shadow Temple, Gerudo Valley, Gerudo Fortress, Desert Colossus, Spirit Temple, yo mama, and Ganon’s Castle. Focus your efforts there. Sonic Heroes (Gallantmon) * Release: Whenever the Chao Garden returns for a new Sonic game The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker: Repainted & Rewritten (FrasseFryk) * Release: When all textures and text are edited. Yea, I’m that stupid and overambitious. Mega Man 1-6 Resprited (Scrunkus) * Release: Unsettled Mario Party 8 (DogsRNice) * Release: In 2101 War was beginning. SCP Containment Breach (KamekSans) * Release: I’m not even Kamek, he forgot to make one of these Super Mario 64 Repainted (Waiting4Pikmin) Super Mario Galaxy 2 Repainted (Lichzim) * Release: When Pan-Pizza/Rebeltaxi reviews RWBY Trackmania Repaint Mods (Hotel Triforce) * Release: In seven hundred billion years Mario Superstar Baseball (BagelBoy) * Release: idk but I’m aiming for late August (doubt it’ll happen but) Spelunky (SuperWiiBros08) Super Smash Bros Melee (Fred) Rocket Power: Beach Bandits (Schultechowder, Squeegee, Cyrule, PokemonGod777, ToastmanJack) * Release: When metroid prime 4 is out lol Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (Albert Softie 0) * Release: whenever Sonic Dreams Collection (Chocolate2890) * Release: uhhhh Chuck E. Cheese's Party Games (RobbieTehRotten) Dragon Ball Z Budokai (Coolernow) * Release: coinciding with Klonoa 3 Sonic Mania Repainted 3 & Knuckles (Kaidigem) * Release: Definitely not soon Kirby's Return to Dreamland (PiousPuddle) Half Life 2 (DogsRNice) * Release: On hold until Mario Party 8 is done Kid Icarus: Uprising (KamekSans) Puyo Pop Fever (Flootin, Warped_Logic, ahemtoday) Resident Evil 4 (MrPokeGamer) * Release: when my boy Bernie becomes president Cars 2 Movie (Shadowluigui) * Release: soon (maybe the same day the game originally came out) Iji (Athetos and Saius) * Release: A bit iffy, personal stuff. Super Smash Bros. For Wii U (Hefty and Kalomaze) * Release: Somewhere in 2017/2018 Glover Repainted (SouperSplash) * Release: When Glover 2 comes out on the N64 Classic Sonic Mania (Delphox) * Release: When we get a leader that stays as a leader for a month Animal Crossing (RythemHeavenGigamix) Animal Crossing (Blubberislife) Terraria (Unregistered HyperCam 2) * Release: Probably gonna be finished in like 6 months, this folder is fucking big Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness (PokemonGod777 and Unalive) * Release: So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one Wario Ware: Smooth Moves (TR Mario) * Release: fuch if I know Pokemon: Fire Red Rescripted (Unalive, Moro) * Release: DAS RITE IT’S BACK BITCHES AND IT’S STRONGER THAN EVER Shadow the Hedgehog (Jdniscool) * Release: 1/1/18 (placeholder) Sonic CD (TheEnderDwonk) * Release: Possibly some time in 2018, I’m not sure Mario & Luigui: Paper Jam (Chocolate2890) * Release: In like 50 years lol Mario Party 9 (Purpul Pancakes) * Release: Still being made, no set release date Wario Land: Shake It!!! (Wasabi) The Bliding of Issac: Afterbirth (Thirstyforpepsi) * Release: when I get off my lazy ass John Mario's European Football (WitherMan) * Release: sometime before the end of 2017 Super Smash Bros 64 (TeamDipper) * Release: When someone CLEANS UP THE DRIVE AND FIXES THE TEXTURES Tales of Symphonia (Revaryk) * Release: No clue yet. Project Bedtime (Commander Shiba) Rockman 7 FC (Fawkes the Fox) * Release: Still a long way to go. Metroid Prime (Sandy34) * Release: Who fuckin knows??? Super Smash Bros Melee (Melon_Gem) MadWorld (Mosaic) * Release: idk lmao Doom 1+2 (Valyou and Athetos) * Release: Progressing off and on. Kinda scattershot in how things are worked on, in most cases, a random handful of each kind of asset are reasonably done. Wii Sport: Reserved (Plaham) * Release: I’m doing this at my own leisure Bomberman Generation + Bomberman Jetters (Boods) * Release: Early 2018, maybe even sooner? The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Game (Some J Name, Jellonator) * Release: after the 3rd spongebob movie Sonic Adventure 2: Battle 2P Repainted (Pkmon11) * Release: Very soon Paper Mario 64 (Moronic, Lichzim, Some J Name) * Release: Not sure Emoji.io (DPS2004) * Release: some day i promise Super Monkey Ball (ndnprct3) * Release: definitely not soon Donkey Kong Country Returns: Repainted: The Expanded Dong (Shelltoast) * Release: I’m working on it again, no idea when I will be even halfway finished. Namco Musuem Megamix (KirbyFan173) * Release: I don’t know... Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree (ActionJackson) * Release: Hopefully summer 2018 but I’m being optimistic. Super Mario Galaxy (DogsRNice) * Release: The future doesn't exist Persona 4 (Skunks) * Release: q4 2018 (On hold for now to focus on finishing Super Paper Mario Repainted) Metroid Prime Repainted + Resounded (Boozab99) Sonic Riders (AstroHamsta) * Release: The day Rhythm Heaven Switch comes out Paper Mario: Color Splash (Unalive, Chocolate2890, Albert Softie, Kaidigem) * Release: Maybe Klonoa 2: Lunatea (Arcadenblog) Super Mario Sunshine Repainted (Lichzim) Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom (Lichzim) * Release: hopefully late summer early fall NiGHTS: Journey of Dream (RudyTabootie) * Release: Depends on work flow with school and other projects Animal Crossing (Moronic) * Release: No idea. About 25% done. Needs a team to complete. Pokemon Battle Revolution (Moronic and PokemonGod777) * Release: No idea. About 36% done. Gakuen Toshi Vara Noir Roses Repainted and Rewritten (Moronic) * Release: About 6% done. Would need a team to complete. Pokemon Colosseum (Pkmon11) * Release: Long aways + after SA2 Battle 2P mode repainted is done Super Mario 64 (Delp) Mario Party 4 (Jayce & The Tavern Discord Group) Donkey Kong Jungle Beat (Arcadenblog) Kirby Air Ride (Noosh and Remembermekid) Jett Rocket (Coolernow) Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL (Jimjob & Jay Konst) Dolphin Emulator (Pkmon11) Project Deforestation (Fred Fuchs) Rhythm Heaven Fever (SuperBready) Cancelled Repainted * Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition (Novakobx22) * Sonic Generations (Psherman01) * Pac Man World 2 (MinishLink and FinnishLink) * Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion (GlazeIsAGamer) * Crackle Cradle (SwoodDude) * Fairly OddParents: Breaking Da Rules (Rowser64)